Beso
by Laluu
Summary: One-shot sobre como fue la boda de Goku y Milk. Son Goku, puedes besar a la novia... ¿Ahora que se supondría que tenía que hacer?.


_**Un pequeño One-Shot que se situaba en la boda de Goku y Milk. **_

_**Narrada más en la perspectiva de Goku.**_

* * *

><p>...<p>

Después de salvar a Ox Satán y a su castillo en llamas. Al fin había llegado el momento de que su boda con Milk se efectuara. No tenía ni idea en lo que se estaba metiendo, después de todo, todo comenzó con una promesa que eventualmente prometió cumplir hace años.

Sólo pasó un día para que su mundo, ya como lo conocía se pusiera de cabeza al reencontrarse con la chica de cabello negro. A quien ese mismo día tomaría como su esposa.

Todo pasaba tan rápido. Según, los preparativos de la boda tenían que ser por lo alto como su nuevo suegro proclamo orgullosamente.

Lo habían encerrado en una habitación para que se cambiara, al igual que le tocaba hacer a Milk, y reencontrarse en el altar. No tenía idea de lo que eso significaba, así que sólo callo y siguió órdenes. Lo único que pensaba, era que todo eso era parar poderse casar con su joven prometida.

Un traje blanco fue lo que encontró sobre la cama de aquella habitación. Alzo una ceja al ver lo extraño que era y sólo pensó en ponérselo como podía para poder salir de ahí.

Después de medio ponerse el traje y los zapatos, que por cierto eran demasiado incómodos. Salió de la habitación con un rostro lleno de incomodidad. ¿Qué tenía de malo casarse con su traje naranja? Por lo que vio, a Milk no le desagradaba su ropa.

Al tiempo llegaron unas mujeres, de quién sabe dónde, a ayudarlo un poco a acomodarse el traje. Después de haber hecho su trabajo y mirar a Goku confundido pero ya perfectamente listo, sonrieron con satisfacción y luego le hicieron una reverencia para retirarse. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y sólo supuso que eran las mismas organizadoras de la boda que su futuro suegro contrató.

...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Goku ya se encontraba en el altar frente al hombre que vestía raro, según él. Quién se supondría que iba a casarlo con Milk. Había mucha gente desconocida presente sonriéndole. Él comenzó a sentirse ansioso e incómodo, por una parte porque tenía que estar con ese molesto traje, y por otra, tenía que estar en un lugar dónde había personas que ni conocía.

Pasaron algunos minutos y aun no pasaba nada. Comenzó a inquietarse. ¿Por qué Milk tardaba tanto?, ¿Acaso le había pasado algo? Este último pensamiento, hizo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño. Comenzó a sonar una música que hizo que el joven despabilara. Miró hacia el frente y se le agrandaron los ojos al ver a Milk con ese raro vestido puesto, caminando hacia él. Realmente le sorprendió lo radiante y diferente que se veía. De un momento a otro, la pelinegra llego a su lado sonriéndole. No esperó cumplido alguno por parte de él, puesto que sabía que él no era de hacer comentarios comunes como los demás.

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio cuando el sacerdote comenzó a hablar.

Milk se tomó del brazo de Goku mientras escuchaba. Este con curiosidad escucho cada palabra, aunque algunas no las lograra comprender, hizo todo lo posible.

Pasó el rato y el pelinegro empezaba a aburrirse y a perder la concentración, mientras el hombre decía quién sabe qué cosas, ahora incomprensibles para él. Comenzó distraídamente a desviar la mirada hacia todos lados hasta que "el hombre que vestía raro" se comenzó a dirigir a ellos.

—Son Goku.

El pelinegro al escuchar su nombre, de inmediato se irguió dirigiendo su mirada hacia el sacerdote.

—Aceptas a Milk como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla…

Respetarla, claro que lo haría. Pero aun no tenía muy claro el concepto de amar. Tendría que aprender sobre eso después.

—En las buenas y en las malas…

Claro, eso no lo pondría en duda. Eso lo aprendió con sus amigos y con ella no tendría por qué ser diferente.

—Serle fiel, y en la salud y en la a enfermedad…

¿A qué se refería con serle fiel?. En la salud, ella se veía muy bien de salud. Por eso estaba allí con él. En la enfermedad, claro que la cuidaría si se enferma. ¿Por qué no lo haría?.

—Hasta que la muerte los separe —terminó el sacerdote con su monición, mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

¿Hasta que la muerte los separe? Con que a eso era lo que se refería Yamcha con "vivirán juntos para toda la vida".

Está bien, él comprendió y tuvo en cuenta eso desde el momento en que le pidió a Milk que se casara con él.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se fijó que todo el mundo presente lo miraba. De inmediato comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a sonreír forzosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Tienes que responder, Goku — le susurró su futura esposa al oído.

—A-ah S-sí. — contestó aun desorientado.

El Sacerdote prosiguió ahora dirigiéndose a Milk con las mismas preguntas. Al finalizar, la joven pelinegra respondió sonriente "Si, acepto".

_Yo te quiero a ti, como esposa.__  
><em>_y me entrego a ti__  
><em>_y prometo serte fiel__  
><em>_en la salud y en la enfermedad,__  
><em>_y así amarte y respetarte __hasta que la muerte nos separe._

El pelinegro torpemente termino con las palabras que el hombre de bata blanca le pidió que repitiera después de él. Milk repitió lo mismo, ya dando por finalizada esa parte de la ceremonia.

El hombre finalizo la ceremonia de bodas, dictaminando las últimas palabras.

—Yo los declaro marido y mujer

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron ante lo dicho, pero…

—Son Goku, puedes besar a la novia —anunció sonriente el hombre de cabello parcialmente cano.

Él escucho perfectamente pero no entendió absolutamente nada. ¿Besar a la novia?, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué se supondría que tendría que hacer ahora?. El muchacho sudo nervioso y se quedó como una piedra sin saber qué hacer. En ese instante se recrimino por ser tan ignorante en muchas cosas.

Las personas miraban confusas a los recién casados, esperando a que finalicen la boda como se hace habitualmente.

Milk miró a su ahora esposo algo desconcertada, luego recordó lo inusualmente inocente que era Goku y sonrió. Después de todo estaban ahí inicialmente porque él pensaba que "tomar esposa" significaba comida.

La pelinegra sonriéndole con ternura, se acercó a su esposo. Este la miro algo apenado y nervioso porque seguro lo regañaría, por no hacer lo que el hombre vestido raro le dijo.

No supo en que instante o en qué momento, Milk tímidamente poso sus labios sobre los de él. Goku abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo casi por completo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era algo parecido a lo que ella había hecho, cuando estaban en el torneo de las artes marciales. Pero ahora lo hacía en su boca.

Se escucharon los aplausos de las personas presentes y los gritos alegres de Ox Satán. Pero los dos esposos ajenos a eso, continuaron un poco más el beso.

Goku se quedó pasmado, no se movía y aun sentía sus mejillas arderle como nunca antes le había pasado. Miró a su esposa, ella también estaba sonrojada y tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, en ese instante sintió una paz inexplicable en todo su cuerpo. Estuvo por cerrar sus ojos para seguir disfrutando de aquello pero inesperadamente y para su mala suerte, Milk termino el beso y se separó de él.

Dejándolo algo descolocado por lo que había pasado, la pelinegra se dirigió sonriente a las personas, para agradecerles por su asistencia a la boda. Después de salir de su trance, Goku le prometió a Ox Satán que cuidaría de su hija y la haría feliz.

Todo ya habría culminado con esto último. Goku y Milk finalmente estaban casados y listos para iniciar un matrimonio feliz.

...

Inició la celebración en un salón grande ya que el castillo de Ox Satán, quedo casi por completo destruido después del se sintió un poco incómodo al estar rodeado de tanta gente y música fuerte, así que decidió salir a fuera a tomarse un respiro.

La noche era hermosa, el cielo estrellado y la media luna brillaba con intensidad. El pelinegro se sentó al borde de la fuente que se ubicaba en el centro del hermoso jardín del salón. Admirando el cielo mientras asimilaba todo lo había pasado en ese día. Estaba realmente cansado y ya quería irse a dormir.

—Goku — lo llamó suavemente su esposa.

El muchacho volteo a verla. Ahora tenía puesto un vestido diferente al de la boda y llevaba el cabello suelto.

Inexplicablemente la miraba embelesado mientras se acercaba a él, siendo iluminada completamente por la luna. Milk al llegar frente a su esposo, se sonrojo al notar que él se encontraba mirándola de una manera extraña.

—Goku — lo volvió a llamar.

—¿Qué p-pasa Milk? —despabilo y luego la miro con esa sonrisa habitual en él.

—¿Pasa algo?, ¿te aburriste verdad? —se entristeció un poco la pelinegra.

—N-no claro que no Milk. Sólo que… — pensativo regreso de nuevo su miraba al cielo.

—¿Qué? —se sentó a su lado.

—Eso que hiciste ahora… — no sabía cómo continuar, se le hacía un poco vergonzoso recordar cómo se había puesto cuando Milk lo beso.

La chica comprendiendo a lo que se refería Goku. Se sonrojo y lo miro.

—¿T-te refieres al beso?.

—Beso… así se le dice —susurró para si mismo

La pelinegra tomo la mano de Goku haciendo que este la mirara de nuevo. La mirada de ambos se encontró bajo la luz de la luna, era un escenario bastante perfecto para dos esposos.

El pelinegro por primera vez reparo en ella. Miró su largo cabello negro que se mecía con el suave viento de la noche, vio sus hermosos ojos negros, sus largas pestañas y por último, esos delicados labios que horas atrás los tuvo pegados a los suyos.

Goku por primera vez en su vida sintió algo dentro de él al verla a ella tan cerca. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sintió el ferviente deseo de volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos.

Milk se encontraba sonrojada, se avergonzó al ver que su nuevo esposo la miraba fijamente de la misma forma en que lo había hecho hace un momento. El pelinegro no resistió más, y sin pensarlo se abalanzo a ella atrapando sus labios en un torpe pero profundo beso.

Ahora fue el turno de la muchacha para abrir los ojos como platos, realmente estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando.

¿Goku la estaba besando?.

Milk Miró a Goku y se dio cuenta de que él no sabía lo que hacía, simplemente junto sus labios con los de ella y no los movía. Se enterneció por lo inexperto que era su esposo y suavemente comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de él. Goku al sentir aquello, comenzó a imitarla. Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente se separaron lentamente cuando comenzó a faltarles oxígeno.

Los esposos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. El joven pelinegro se sintió extrañado y confundido por lo que había acabado de hacer. Vio que su esposa le sonreía tiernamente y él le regalo una gran sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Besar a Milk se sentía realmente bien, una sensación inexplicable que le recorría el cuerpo. Tal vez en un futuro, se haría adicto a eso que su esposa llamaba beso.

—Eres muy dulce Milk.

La aludida se sonrojo hasta las orejas, pero cuando vio a Goku tocar sus labios, comprendió a lo que se refería.

Después de eso, la pareja de recién casados se la pasaron el resto de la noche besándose y haciéndose más expertos en el arte. Bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, que fueron los únicos testigos del amor que estaba empezando formarse entre los dos jóvenes esposos, que en horas anteriores se juraron en el altar vivir juntos para toda la vida.

—Hay más cosas que podríamos hacer juntos, ahora que estamos casados —lo miró sonrojada pero muy sonriente.

—¿ En serio? vaya, quiero que me enseñes todas esas cosas Milk — sonrió emocionado por las cosas nuevas que le esperaban con su nueva esposa. Si esas cosas eran igual o mejor que los besos, estaría encantado de aprenderlas.

El matrimonio se tornaría muy emocionante de ahora en adelante para Goku, después de todo.

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre está pareja, aunque eso no signifique que me encante, amo está pareja. Espero les haya gustado, no soy muy buena en esto y sólo se me ocurrió y lo escribí XD **_

_**Hasta pronto.**_


End file.
